


"Under the greenwood tree"

by missdibley



Series: The Chicago Quarto [4]
Category: Archipelago (2010), British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: All That I Have Met, Crimson Peak, F/M, Science Fiction, archipelago, fearful symmetry, wallander - Freeform, war horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is several years after the launch of the Companionship program, where lifelike androids of characters played in film and television by Tom Hiddleston provide emotional and physical intimacy for the all-female colony Orbital 4. The time has come for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Under the greenwood tree"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearful Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625079) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



Under the greenwood tree,  
Who loves to lie with me,  
And turn his merry note  
Unto the sweet bird’s throat,  
Come hither, come hither, come hither:   
(As You Like It, II.V.1-5)

* * *

The wedding party began as soon as the ceremony ended, when the bride and groom said their I do’s to the roars of the crowd, and everybody gathered around them extending their heartfelt congratulations.

Maggy Reed and Nell Monmouth, relieved of their junior bridesmaid duties, kicked off their slippers to run around the orchard. They kept on the wreaths of apple blossoms Hannah and Loki made for them, and helped the flower girls re-pin theirs when it came time to take pictures.

Poppy and Petunia Carney headed straight for the dessert buffet, cakes and pies, cobblers and doughnuts piled high on mismatched tables. Their mother Camilla tried to scold them for being so greedy, but softened when her beau reminded her they were at a celebration.

“You just want to get me tipsy on cider, darling,” she murmured into Captain Nicholls’s ear as they rocked gently under a tree.

“Not tipsy, Camilla.” He brushed the hair away from her face and nuzzled her cheek. “Just a little, erm, festive.”

“Festive, my ass!” She was about to snort but then he began to nibble her earlobe. “Oh, Jim…”

Stacker Pentecost was resplendent in his dress uniform, having served as officiant for the happy couple. He had fallen into a spirited discussion about robotics and engineering with Sir Thomas Sharpe. Joining them was the center’s chief doctor Miriam whose cheeks flushed with pleasure when Stacker took her hand and kissed it.

On the edge of the party, Holly stood with her hand in the crook of Magnus’s arm. They were taken by surprise when Maggy flung herself at their feet.

“Mama, can I sleep over at Nell’s?” She panted.

Holly sighed. “Maggy, you _just_ slept at their house last night.”

“They already said it was okay!” Maggy insisted.

Magnus’s brow wrinkled. “They said, or Nell said?”

“Oh Dagnus…” Maggy scowled. ‘Dagnus’, a portmanteau of ‘Magnus’ and ‘Daddy’, was what she had called him ever since she was very little. She was three and a half when her mother and Magnus had fallen in love, and the Swedish detective had adopted the child as his own.

“Oh Magnolia…” Magnus whined back playfully. He ruffled her hair, careful to avoid damaging the delicate band of flowers that lay atop her head. “As long as Uncle Henry and Aunty Cate say…”

Maggy grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Thank you!” She screamed with delight then ran off to find Nell again.

“You spoil her, dearest.” Holly shook her head and laughed.

“She’s a good child, love.” Magnus pulled her in closer. “And besides, it will be nice to have a little honeymoon of our own.”

“We’d have to be married to have a honeymoon,” retorted Holly.

“Do you want to get married?” Magnus looked slightly alarmed.

“Not if you’re going to ask like that!” Holly said with a huff.

“Holly…” He murmured, then kissed the top of her head.

“Magnus…” Holly sang. “Calm down. Nobody else is getting married today.” She nodded at the happy couple. “Let’s go join them, okay?”

The crowd had widened to let Edward and Julie have their first dance to the sound of Adam playing The Beatles’ “I Will” on his guitar. The apple blossoms plaited into her hair shed their petals slowly, perfuming her to the delight of her new husband. They were so close it was like there was nobody else at the party, nobody else on the colony, but the two of them. When Julie shivered, Edward hugged her tighter.

“Cold?” He whispered.

“No,” said Julie.

“Nervous?” Edward prodded.

Julie shook her head.

“Are you feeling unwell?”

“Just a little tired, my love.” Julie kissed him tenderly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Well, the sooner I get you to bed, then…” Edward grinned.

“Wicked man,” she laughed.

“And yet you married me, anyway.”

Julie looked up at him with a dreamy smile. “It’s because I’m a sucker.”

“Lucky for you, Mrs. Knighton, as I happen to be a fool.”

Julie laughed, then nuzzled the crook of his neck. She laughed to herself when she felt Edward lifted an arm to wave at their guests, inviting them all to join in.

“Ed?”

“Yes, Jules?” He kissed the top of her head.

“Can you do something for me, baby?”

“Anything.”

“Tell me something.”

“Of course,” he whispered in her ear.

Julie took a deep breath. “Wish me a happy Mother’s Day.”

“Wish you a…” Edward lifted his head and looked at Julie. His blue eyes filled with tears when he understood what she had just said. “What?”

“You heard me, Ed.” Julie’s lip trembled as she smiled.

“It worked? Miriam, did she…?”

“It’s early but yeah…” Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Edward stopped swaying, cupping her face in his hands so he could kiss her sweetly. Taking her back into his arms, he buried his face in her neck and wept unabashedly with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The Companions are the invention of latestarter58 on Tumblr, who was kind enough to let me play with them when I wrote Fearful Symmetry. Her stories for them can be found [here](http://latestarter58.tumblr.com/the%20companions).


End file.
